Stolen Love
by MessyWriter101
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga isn't mine to begin with. I just stole him, and the best thing to do right now is to let him go even if it hurts so much. And for me, it is better to see him happy with the one he loves than to see him suffer and be miserable with me. "I'm setting you free, Natsume."
1. 0

**Stolen Love**  
Property of MessyWriter101

* * *

**0**

I have two wishes in my life. Wait, make that three. I have three wishes in my life.

First, I wish my family would accept me. Yes, I am that girl with family issues. Not to boast or anything, the Sakura family is one of the most prominent families in Kyoto, Japan. It is tradition to have our partners in life chosen by the head of the family. My mother got pregnant in a young age and to someone whom my grandfather did not approve. He got angry at her. It was a disgrace! They wed her to another man who is now my so-called "father", Narumi Anjo. And as for my biological father? He's gone MIA.

Narumi has been good to me. He's been a really good father-figure, and I love him. It's just that… nothing beats to be loved by your mother, of course. I have never felt her love. It feels like she's reminded of how my real father left her without a trace. Even though she's completely moved on, I know how much it pained her. I know that Mom loves Narumi. I can see that. But whenever she looks at me? Pain and regret, they're there.

As for my grandfather, I really don't get along with him. I'm scared of him. Like scared scared. I'm a mistake, I know. Every time I see him, I'm reminded of that fact. I haven't seen him smile at me. He's nice to my cousins, but I don't experience the same treatment. I am still his grandchild, for Pete's sake! But no, he just had to be some old man who favors my pretty little cousin.

Second, I wish Natsume Hyuuga would love me back. I am crazily in love with him. He's my childhood friend. He has raven hair and crimson eyes. He's so cute. Don't tell him I said that. He doesn't like people calling him cute. "Do not call men cute," he says.

I'm one of those girls who pine for him. I'm one of those who wish to be his bride someday. But like any other cliché stories, he doesn't love me back. That's why that is my second wish. Who wouldn't wish to be loved in return?

Third, I wish Anna Umenomiya would disappear in our lives.

...

..

.

But as they say, the things you wished the most are the things you'll never get.

* * *

Yes, it's short. It's kind of the prologue or something. So here it is. **Stolen Love.** Cliché, right? But I hope you give this one a try. I'd really appreciate it, and I'd like to hear your thoughts about this. Please do bear with the grammatical errors and such. Thank you!

And before I forget, I don't own Gakuen Alice. Sadly.


	2. 1

**Stolen Love**  
Property of MessyWriter101

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GA. I wish I do, so that Natsume is miiiinnee. Haha. Kidd.

* * *

**1**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Pink dress with pink shoes. It's my tenth birthday today!

"You're so pretty, Mikan."

I smiled at my Nanny Miki. She's been taking care of me since I was young. I really like her, especially when she says I'm pretty.

"Really?" I turned around and saw her nod at me.

"Let's put a ribbon on your hair." She smiled and put the ribbon in place. "Now, you're good to go. Your cousins are at the garden. They're waiting for you."

"Is Anna there?" I squealed as she nodded. "I'll go down, now. Bye, Nanny."

Anna is my favorite cousin. We get along very well. She's pretty like me. She has pink hair, though. And it's very cute! Of all my cousins, she's the only one who talks to me and laughs with me. I really love her. She's just so fluffy, and you can't hate her!

I ran to the garden. I'm so excited to see her!

"Anna!" I called her. She turned around and oh, I missed her cute smile. I hugged her.

"You're so pretty, Mikan-nee." She giggled. "Happy birthday!"

Oh, have I mentioned she's younger than me?

"Nanny Miki told me, too." I smiled and patted her head. "You're pretty, too. You're my cousin, remember? And thank you for the greeting."

"I love your ribbon, Mikan-nee." She gestured to the pink ribbon in my hair.

"I'll get you a ribbon, too! I have many ribbons in my room." I ran to the stairs. "I'll just go get it, okay?"

But before I could go upstairs, I bumped into someone.

"Why are you running around the house?"

That voice. I slowly looked up and saw Grandpa with his scary eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Grandpa." I fidgeted. "I was just gonna get Anna a ribbon, so that we will match."

"Anna is here already?" He roamed his eyes and I saw him stare at Anna. And as if I wasn't there, he immediately went to her side and embraced her.

Grandpa likes Anna very much. He smiles at her and he gives Anna anything she wants. I don't really mind it since I like Anna, too. But I can't help but feel jealous. I want to be hugged by Grandpa, too. And it's my birthday today.

"Anna beat you again, didn't she?" I heard my Mom behind me.

I smiled at her and ran to hug her only to be stopped by her hand. I looked down. Why don't they hug me? Am I not huggable?

I recalled her question. "Anna's not like that, Mom. We're not in a competition. She's my cousin and I like her so much."

She was about to answer when Narumi came into view. I ran to him and hugged him. He's my daddy, not my real daddy, but I don't call him Dad. I don't know why, though. He wants me to call him Narumi and I do.

"Hey, Princess." I giggled. He calls me Princess and I really like it. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Narumi." I kissed his cheek.

"Now, let's go to the garden. They're waiting for the birthday girl." He lifted me up and we went to the garden.

I felt giddy all of a sudden when I saw _him_. He's sitting beside Anna, talking to her.

I jumped off Narumi and ran towards him. "Natsume!"

He turned to me and I smiled. He's here! He's here in my birthday!

Natsume Hyuuga is a family friend. I grew up with him. And I really like him. Really, really like him. My heart races whenever I see him.

He nods in my direction and turned to Anna. They started talking again.

I felt a pang in my chest. But I ignored it and smiled as my birthday party began.

* * *

I felt lonely and sad.

First, Grandpa didn't look at me throughout the party. No greetings, no wishes, no gifts. I don't really need those. I just want him to look at me. I just want him to see me as his grandchild. I want him to notice me and love me like the way he does to Anna.

He was always smiling to her. He was… there for her.

Second, Mom stayed in her room. She didn't celebrate with me. She said she's not feeling well. But I know it's not true. She doesn't want to celebrate. My birthday reminds her of my father. I don't hate my father. I just don't like him because I see Mom is hurt because of him.

But why do I have to suffer? Why is it me that she has to hate? Why won't she be with me? All I want is for her to be happy with me.

And I know, one of the reasons is Anna.

Mom doesn't like her. Because she thinks Anna is stealing Grandpa from me. Grandpa was never mine to begin with. I felt my tears threatening to fall. I wiped them before they could fall and anyone could notice.

I looked around, hoping to find that one person.

Ah, there he is! He's… talking to Anna, again. For the whole time, he's been talking to her. He didn't even greet me. They've been together ever since he came here.

Why? Why is it always Anna?

Why can't it be me?

At that moment, I suddenly felt hatred towards my cousin.

* * *

**A/N:** I made this chapter a little childish, haven't I? So, I think you already have a preview of what the story is all about. I hope this answers your questions. I'm using Anna instead of other characters. I don't know why. Haha.

I write short chapters. T^T Forgive me. I just can't seem to find it in me to write long ones yet. But there are more to come. I hope you like it! I do hope you'll continue supporting **Stolen Love**.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I really love them. Love lots!

Oh, and for **death08**, as for Ruka and Hotaru, I'm gonna spoil you but they're not gonna appear in the beginning of the story. I have different plans for them. Sorry, but I hope you'll continue reading Stolen Love and watch out for them. Thank you!


	3. 2

**Stolen Love**  
Property of MessyWriter101

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GA. T^T

* * *

**2**

"I don't get it." I poke at the bowl of jelly beans and stuffed it in my mouth. "It's my graduation day, yet they're all praising Anna." I put the bowl away and turned to my dog. "Hello? Aren't I the one who finished high school?"

My dog, which I named Petty Poo, just stared at me. Yeah, I forgot. Dogs can't talk. Great. Note the sarcasm, Petty.

I sighed and hugged her. "I just wish they all go now. It's not like they're gonna greet me or something. Like, **'Congratulations, Mikan. You're going to college. Yay!'**" I faked enthusiasm.

Today, just an hour ago to be exact, I received my high school diploma. Good for me, right? No. My family just had to ruin my day. They just had to rub it in my face that I didn't achieve the "valedictorian" spot everyone was so concerned with. Why don't we change places and you study?

And things will probably worsen now that my mother is knocking – no, pounding on my door. How did I know? She's the only one who bothers pounding on the door, thank you.

"What are you wearing, young lady?" She eyed me, head to toe.

Nice greeting.

She went inside. "Didn't I tell you to groom yourself? Your cousins are downstairs. Our relatives are looking for you."

"Wow. They're actually looking for me?" Well, that's news. You see, whenever they're here, all they care about is Anna. Sucks to be me, right?

"You better fix yourself right now, Mikan Sakura." She walked towards the door. "You look like trash. How could you impress the family with that? You're a lady, for Pete's sake. You should start acting like one."

Nice exit speech, Mom.

I'm quite used to my Mom reprimanding me. Eighteen years of existence in the world, I had to put up with her constant "lady" reminders. Wear this, wear that. Look like this, look like that. You have to be like this, you have to be like that. Tiring, really. I don't mind when we were younger. Dressing up was fun. But now that I'm being reminded of how unladylike I am in her eyes? No, thanks.

In her eyes, I'm nothing compared to Anna. She always scolds me. I shouldn't let Anna outwit me; I shouldn't let Anna be the star. I shouldn't be Anna's sidekick. For her, I'm a disappointment 'cause I'm nothing compared to Anna.

I don't really mind when we were kids. I mean, what should I do? What should I think? It doesn't even bother me. But lately, I felt competitive. Mom's getting to me. Ugh.

My eyes found a familiar picture. It's Nanny Miki. She's not with us anymore. Sadly, she left. I heard her and Mom fighting back then. I don't know what they're fighting about, but since then I haven't seen her. She was my best friend. She's one of the people that I trust the most. She stands up for me.

I miss her.

Petty snuggled to my feet. I picked her up. "I'm glad that you're with me, Petty."

* * *

"Mikan-nee," Anna called. "Guess what?"

She's quite excited. I wonder why.

Don't get me wrong. I don't hate her. I'm just jealous. Sometimes. Yes, sometimes.

"I have a guy that I like." She blushed.

Ooh. Guy fantasies. "Who, I may ask, is this guy that managed to steal this maiden's heart?"

"It's Natsume, Mikan-nee!" She excitedly told me.

Wait. Did I just hear that right? The guy she likes is Natsume? She freaking likes Natsume? Whoa, time out. This cannot be happening. She can't fall for him. She just can't. What about me?

"Mikan-nee?"

That seemed to snap me back to reality. "Oh, y-you like him?"

"Yes!" She showed me a rose. "He even gave me this!" Happiness was clearly shown in her face.

I can't stand hearing her stories about their moments together. I told her I wasn't feeling well and trudged to my room.

Why did she have to like him? Of all people, why Natsume?

* * *

"Natsume," I called him. He's watching television in the living room. He's waiting for Anna. Apparently, they're going somewhere. He's alone and now's the time that I can talk to him.

He raised his brow. "What?"

"Do you…" I took a sharp intake of breath. "Do you like Anna?"

For once, he looked disoriented. He's…

"Why do you ask?"

I looked away. "Nothing. It's just that… you've been giving her flowers and chocolates lately. And you're always going somewhere. Are you courting her?"

He suddenly stood up. "Um, Mikan, could you excuse me for a bit?"

I nodded and looked down. My tears are threatening to fall. He likes her. And based from his actions, he's courting her. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Natsume doesn't walks out. He doesn't fidget or anything. He doesn't keep secrets from me.

I met Natsume when I was in first grade. We were classmates back then. We were pretty close. We even have a special place. Our Sakura Tree. But lately, we are growing apart. He's been busy. Before, I didn't know what's keeping him busy. Now, I know. _Anna._

And now that she is in our picture, I get the feeling that we'll continue to grow further apart.

And I do not like it.

* * *

**A/N:** Another short one, eh? Gomen. I had doubts whether I'll post this one or not. Gosh. I do hope you'd like this chapter. I'd like to hear your thoughts and opinions. Thank you.

And thank you for the reviews. They are highly appreciated. Love lots! 3


	4. 3

**Stolen Love  
**Property of MessyWriter101

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GA.

* * *

**3**

"Mom, can I go to Tokyo for college?" I pleaded.

She looked at me for a second, and then went back to the papers at her hand. Her mother was the one managing one of the family's businesses. "Mikan, you don't need to go to Tokyo. You're staying here and I'm enrolling you to Alice University."

"But, Mom, I want to study there! I'll take whatever course you want me to take. I just prefer Tokyo." I pleaded.

"No, Mikan. You're staying, and that's final. You're taking up Business and you'll help us run the family business." She finished and gestured me to leave the room. "You can now leave."

I don't want to stay in Kyoto.

I don't want to see Natsume and Anna. I just recently found out about their feelings for each other. I can't stand seeing them both. It's just too painful.

Being in Tokyo would help me divert my attention. Plus, I wouldn't get to compete with Anna. But, no. Mom just had to stop me from going to Tokyo. Now, I'm stuck in this place, stuck with them, and stuck with my feelings.

* * *

"What's with the long face, Polka?" I heard Natsume ask.

I turned to him and pouted. "Really? Polka? Dude, that's so old."

One time, in Elementary, some kid in school made fun of me. Being the crybaby that I was, cried a river of tears. Exaggeration, I know. But hey, I was a kid. So, guess what happened next? Natsume, in his own little way, comforted me. Shocking, really.

But he just had to ruin the moment by peeking at my underwear. A real pervert.

He sat beside me and ran his finger through his hair. I so love him for doing that. "So, what's your problem?"

Shrugging, I reached for his hair and ruffled it. "Oh, nothing. Mom doesn't want me to go to Tokyo for college. She wants me to go to Alice University."

He swatted my hand. "Give my hair a break, will you? And why would you go to Tokyo?"

To get away from you, obviously. But I don't tell him that. "Just a change of environment."

"Hn." He grunted, but said no more.

We just stared at the garden, until I broke the silence. "Natsume?"

He turned to me. "What?"

"If I went to Tokyo for college, what will you do?" I asked him.

"I guess this place will be quiet. No more Polka dots whining and nagging."

I glared at him. "I do NOT whine, NOR nag."

He just laughed. "Uh-huh."

"Don't you dare mock me, Natsume." I threatened him.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked. "Let Petty bite me?"

"No, but I'll do this." I tackled him to the floor and started tickling him. He's a sucker for tickles. I could hear his laughter, and they are music to my ears.

Satisfied by my work, I stopped and realized our position. He did seem to realize it, too. He's looking at my eyes and I could feel that his stare is seeing through my soul. His crimson eyes, they're really beautiful. "I really love your eyes. They're really beautiful."

He stiffened. I stiffened afterwards, too, as I recalled what I said. "Uh, I mean—"

"Your eyes are beautiful, too."

Damn. You just had to say that, Natsume. Now, I'm feeling those butterflies again.

* * *

**A/N:** Short. Really short. But in exchange, I'll post the next one sooner than expected. So, what can you say about the progress of the story? Please do tell me your thoughts and opinions. Thank yooouuuu.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Hart hart. ^ v ^

It's hard writing a NatsuMikan moment. Seriously. Haha. All I've been thinking is how to write the future chapters - where the real deal begins. Aww.


	5. 4

**Stolen Love**  
Property of MessyWriter101

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GA.

* * *

**4**

I really should have pushed Mom to let me go to Tokyo. I wouldn't have to deal with my feelings for Natsume. Anna talks about him always. And based from her stories, they're really having fun with each other.

And I don't like it.

I know I have no rights or whatsoever. I can't control their feelings. If there's something that I want to do, it's to erase these feelings of mine – jealousy and love.

I'm jealous of Anna. Not only because of Natsume, but also because of the fact that the family is very proud of everything she does. Everyone likes Anna. Everyone loves her. I do, too. But I can't help but feel this jealousy. I don't want to feel this. She's the best cousin I could ever hope for.

However, there are times that I really don't know what to feel except jealousy towards her. Especially when it concerns Natsume.

I love Natsume. I really do. But the sad thing is, he doesn't feel the same. Sometimes, I get angry at him. Why is he so dense? Why can't he feel me? Why can't he see that I love him? I just hate him for letting me feel like this. But I hate myself more, because I can't really hate him.

* * *

I groaned and sat beside Natsume in the cafeteria. "I hate Jinno-sensei. He's driving me nuts."

Classes just started and I'm a college student already. I'm getting the hang of it. But I really can't stand Math, especially with a teacher like Jinno-sensei.

He's really cold and harsh! Darn. He doesn't like noise. He doesn't want the students talking. He wants everyone to listen to his boring discussion. He wants us to understand everything he said. Does he even know how hard Math is? Ugh.

"You tell me." He replied and munched on his fries. He offered some but I declined.

"Mom doesn't allow me to eat oily and greasy food." I told him. "Thank you, though."

"You still follow what she says? Come on, Polka." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're gonna die just because of oil."

"No, thanks." I smiled. "If she knows about this, she'll kill me."

"She doesn't mean that. Come on. Just taste one." He insisted.

I sighed. "You're very stubborn, Natsume." He continued to offer his fries but I constantly declined. I can't risk eating those and get fat. Mom makes sure I maintain my figure.

Despite having said that I'm tired following Mom's lady reminders, I still follow them. It's like a daily part of my life. Mom trained me ever since I was a kid to be a proper lady. Do not slouch in front of many people. Walk with grace. Head up high. Eat this, eat that. Avoid this, avoid that.

She wants me to depict the image of a fine lady. She wants to impress the family. She wants me to turn into someone she wants to be. She wants me to be a perfect girl. But I can't and am not. I know she's disappointed in me. Ever since I was born, I was a disappointment already.

* * *

"Are you done for the day?" Natsume asked as I arranged my things.

I nodded. "Why?"

"Follow me." He turned around and walked away.

I rolled my eyes. He's been like that, the cool kid. I follow him, nonetheless. We walked and walked until we reached the back of the school. What are we doing here?

"Here we are." He walked towards a big Sakura Tree.

I smiled. It isn't the same as the Sakura Tree when we were kids. This one is bigger and it's so beautiful. "You found this one?"

He nodded. "Not the same as the other, but this will do." He leaned on the tree. "So?"

I raised a brow. "So?"

"What can you say?"

I laughed. "You're fishing for compliments, aren't you?" I walked to the other side and leaned, too. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Sakura Trees always keep me calm. I know that he showed me this tree to find comfort in this school. Isn't he sweet? He may not say it aloud, or show it directly, but he cares. And it touched my heart.

"Anything for you." He replied.

Anything for me? Really? If I tell you that I want you to love me, will you? I humorlessly laughed. I really am in love with this guy. And I don't want to let go of this feeling.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it was short. T^T Sorry. I kind of felt sad and ugh. So, I'm posting this already. Now, I'm gonna hide. Joke. What can you say about this one? I hope you liked it.

This one's short, too. I really am fond of short ones. But it's longer than the last one, right? Oh, gosh. Sorry for typos and grammatical errors if there are. Haven't had time to check. T^T

Thanks for the reviews. I love them. Heart.


	6. 5

**Stolen Love**  
Property of MessyWriter101

* * *

**I do not own GA.**

* * *

**5**

"Mikan."

I turned my head and saw Kaname. He's a senior in Alice University and the Business Organization's president. "Yes?"

"Would you mind helping me with the Freshman Night?" He smiled.

He's such a cutie. I mentally giggled. "Sure. What do we need to do?"

I spent the whole day helping with the preparations. We are preparing for the school's welcome party for the freshmen. Every organization in each course and department has to welcome the newcomers. We call it the Freshman Night, which is gonna happen tomorrow night. I'm so excited!

Kaname said we have to bring someone to the party. He or she can be part of the Business Org or not. Since I'm in the same org as Natsume, I'm thinking of asking him. We can be partners. I can't wait for tomorrow. What should I wear?

I spotted Natsume in a corner, staring at his phone. I wonder what he is doing with his phone. "Natsume?" I called. He turned to me and I caught a glimpse of his phone. I smiled, even though the only thing I want to do is cry. "Let's help the others."

He's staring at Anna's picture.

* * *

Something good must have happened. Natsume's giving off a happy aura. Weird.

"Guess what?" He asked. I raised my brow. "Anna's coming with me to the Freshman Night."

Wait, what? "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"But she isn't in college!" I said. "Is that even possible?"

He nodded again. "I already asked Kaname. He approved." Natsume smiled. _Thump. Thump. _"Sh-t. I'm excited for tonight."

Now, I don't know if I should go or not.

"How about you, Polka? Who are you going with?" He asked.

"Me." A familiar voice butted in.

Hearing that voice, I excitedly turned around. "Tsubasa!" I hugged him. "Gosh. I missed you!"

He hugged me back. "I missed you, too, Cheesecake."

I giggled. "When did you arrive? You should've told me!"

He smiled and turned to the person beside me. Shoot, Natsume and Tsubasa aren't in good terms.

"Hello, cousin." Tsubasa said to Natsume. In reply, Natsume nodded. "Man, you still haven't changed. Still silent, huh?"

"And you're still noisy." Natsume retorted.

This is bad.

* * *

"What's this I hear about Natsume and Anna?" Tsubasa asked me.

I shrugged and played with Petty. We're in my room right now, catching up. Aside from Natsume, Tsubasa is my close friend, too. He's Natsume's cousin. I really get along with him. He's very funny. When you're with him, boring never existed.

"Are they… you know, going out?"

I know he's reluctant in asking. He knows about my feelings for Natsume. I really am glad that he's here. He's the only one I can talk to with this.

"Natsume's courting Anna." I felt my tears threatening to fall. I hate it when I'm emotional. I hate it that I get affected easily.

I felt Tsubasa's arms wrapped around me. "It's gonna be okay, Cheesecake. It's gonna be okay." After a few minutes, he let go and smiled. "But for now, we'll prepare for tonight."

"I, uh, am not going." I looked away.

"What? But Mikan, it's such a waste!" He exclaimed. "Come on, let's go. Please, please, please?"

"Sorry, Tsubasa." I smiled sadly.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Ugh, school just started and I'm still adjusting. Short. Again. I guess you'll be expecting short chapters from me. I know, I know. But here's something for you in the next chapter:

.

We were heading to the exit when I spotted two figures in a corner.

No.

It can't be.

Anna and Natsume. _Kissing._

_._

So, there you have it. The fun's about to start. Haha! Well, for me. What do you think about it? Hmm? Will you give me your insights and opinions about the story and its pacing? It could be anything you like to say. Just write anything down that box and review. Haha. Thank you! Hearts everywhere!


	7. 6

**Stolen Love**

Property of MessyWriter101

* * *

I do not own GA.

* * *

**6**

I know I said I'm not going. But here I am. Sitting inside the party. Great.

"Having fun, Cheesecake?"

I glared at Tsubasa. "I really hate you. You're so persistent. I had no choice but to come here."

He just laughed and patted my head. "Don't be such a spoilsport. Have fun. Loosen up. Let's party!"

I swatted his hand. "Party without me. I'll stay here."

"No can do, Cheesecake. You'll be having the time of your life instead of staring at those two. Are you a masochist?"

I glanced at Natsume and Anna dancing. They look so happy. I guess I am a masochist. I sighed. I drank the wine from my glass and stood up. "Okay, Persistent Boy. Let's dance!"

I grabbed him and led him to the dance floor. We danced and danced. I guess I am wasted. Tsubasa's sober, I think.

I don't know what happened anymore. I just danced and danced. I had different dancing partners. I got separated with Tsubasa. Tsk, that guy. He just saw some hot chic and poof! He's gone.

* * *

I was having the time of my life when I felt the urge to vomit. Ugh.

"Tsubasa," I called him. Looks like he didn't hear me. I tugged at his coat and pointed to the Women's Room. He nodded and accompanied me there.

I groaned. "I'm not feeling well. I'm not drinking ever again."

Tsubasa laughed. I glared at him. "You think this is a laughing matter? Guess what? It's not!" Ugh. I ran towards a cubicle and threw everything. While I'm having this vomiting fit, Tsubasa just stood there, laughing. "I swear, Tsubasa, if you don't stop laughing, I'll personally bring you to hell."

"Easy, Cheesecake." He chuckled and helped me stand up. "I'll bring you home. You are not in the shape to continue this party."

I told Kaname that we'll be going ahead. He nodded and smiled. We were heading to the exit when I spotted two figures in a corner.

.

.

.

No.

It can't be.

Anna and Natsume. _Kissing._

* * *

A/N: It's been soooooo long. Like really really long. And this is such a short update.


	8. 7

**Stolen Love**

Property of MessyWriter101

* * *

I do not own GA.

* * *

**7**

Am I a pain in the ass for avoiding everyone for the past few days?

I just can't stand them being happy and all because Anna and Natsume are together. I can't stand seeing Natsume and Anna all lovey-dovey.

It hurts.

"Mikan?"

I hurriedly wiped my tears and faced Tsubasa who just entered the room. Okay. I didn't avoid everyone. I'm still talking to Tsubasa. He's helping me and I am grateful to him.

"Let's go out?"

I smiled, but shook my head. "Sorry."

He sat beside me and patted my head, "Come on. I'll take you to somewhere nice."

I sighed. "Somewhere far away from here? Away from Anna and Natsume?"

He smiled a sad one. "I'm sorry, Cupcake. But I can't do that. I'll take you to somewhere else though," he said and caressed my cheeks.

* * *

"STUPID NATSUME! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" I yelled. "WHY CAN'T IT BE ME? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ANNA?"

I cried so hard.

I never cried so hard in my entire life.

Why does it have to be Anna? What does she have? I'm also pretty like her. Sure, I'm not as smart as her, but hey, grades don't define me.

Why just can't it be me that Natsume loves?

Isn't it enough that my own mother – or my family for that matter – does not love me?

I felt Tsubasa's presence beside me. I looked at him and cried on his chest. "Tsubasa, all I ever wanted was for Natsume to love me. Why can't he do that?"

He caressed my hair, but he didn't answer my question. "Let it out, Mikan," he said.

* * *

"Here," Tsubasa handed me a cup of coffee and sat in front of me. "How are you feeling right now?"

I held the warm cup in my hands and stared at the coffee. How am I?

Hurt.

Aching.

Empty.

"I love him, Tsubasa," I said. "I love him. I never thought I love him this deep, but I do. I really do. It hurts me to see him happy with another girl, and I can't do anything about that," I shared and wiped a stray tear from my eyes.

I cursed in my head. I don't want to cry. I'm tired of crying and moping, but the tears just won't stop.

"I want the pain to stop. I want the pain to go away," I said. I reached for the napkin on the table to wipe my tears when a familiar voice called my name.

"Mikan?"

I hurriedly wiped the tears and faced Anna, but it seems like it was the wrong decision as my eyes landed on the raven-haired lad together with her.

They're… together.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

I nodded, even though the only thing that I am feeling right now is far from okay.

"Were you crying? Why?" she asked and hugged me. "Did someone hurt you?"

Yes, you.

You and Natsume.

But I can't say that. Not when I know that you're happy with each other. Not when I know that you love each other. Not when I know… that I may hurt the both of you because of my feelings.

I shook my head. "I just finished reading a book and it was so sad."

Yes, sad. Very sad.

Sad as my story.

Sad as an impossible happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N:** Heyyy! Sorry for the long wait! And I know it's still short because I feel like I'm going to spoil everything if it's long. Haha! But I'm trying to type longer ones and hold on tight. We're going nearer to the real thing. Which is... the next chapter? Or not. Haha! BTW, pardon the errors.

Thanks for reading and for the reviews! I love them.


End file.
